Turning Away Love For the Sake of Love
by aznstarangel
Summary: [Discontinued] Kurama is captured by a demon for stealing something that belongs to him. He tells Hiei not to come after him or else he will die. HieiKurama YAOI RR please.
1. True Emotions

Disclaimer: I could always say that I created Yu Yu Hakusho but then again I bet none of you would believe that. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot and all the other people who helped produce it. Don't sue me; even though I actually have some money (unlike some fanfic writers out there), and could probably get millions of dollars if I sold all my anime (which will never happen), it won't get you anything but a receipt for a lawyer. ^_^;  
  
Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. ^^() And even though I make my friend tape every single freaking episode they put on T.V, I'm still bad at making Hiei mean. =) I'm a majorly nice person, (ask anyone who knows me) so I can't even make Hiei mean. Yaoi. definitely. if you don't like yaoi, Onegai, don't read it and then give reviews on how you hate yaoi. Arigato. Oh yeah, and I was never very good at writing fan fictions so if you hate this, Gomen nasai. You've been forewarned.  
  
"Turning Away Love, for the Sake of Love"  
  
Chapter 1: True Emotions  
  
"Kurama I.." He saw his friend walking away from him.  
  
"Hiei," the figure said. "There is no point in you begging now. I gave myself to you and you swatted me off like an annoying fly. I'm worth nothing to you. So I leave you. alone." With that the figure walked away, leaving Hiei alone in the dark.  
  
"Wait! Kurama! Wait!" He screamed after Kurama but the youko paid no attention to him. He just kept walking farther and farther away.  
  
"I said wait you idiot!" Hiei ran after him in a fury.  
  
"I am in no mood to wait for you." A voice said out of the darkness. "I think I've waited long enough. For hundreds of years, since the first time I saw you, I've waited. But I will no longer be stupid and wait for you. Good-bye Hiei."  
  
Hiei no longer felt Kurama's youki. He had left and Hiei was left stunned in the darkness.  
  
"COME BACK YOU FOOL!"  
  
He awoke with a start and was breathing hard. He had fallen off his tree and was lying on soft grass, lightly touched with rain. It was nightfall. The sky was dark and it was still raining.  
  
"What kind of weird dream was that?" he thought to himself. Then he was reminded of what happened in the dream. Kurama had left him. Needless to say it wasn't a dream. it was a nightmare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clank, Clank  
  
Something was being thrown against Kurama's window. It woke him up and he crawled to the window, still half asleep. However, when he saw what was behind the window his eyes opened wide.  
  
"Hiei! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hn. It's too wet to sleep outside," Hiei grunted as he crawled through the window and into Kurama's bed. He breathed deeply and took in the fox's smell, trying to savor every moment he could spend with the fox. For if his dream. nightmare came true..  
  
"It's not too bad." Kurama looked outside at the rain. "Besides I think your tree will be enough protection from the rain for you." He interrupted Hiei's thoughts.  
  
Hiei was surprised. Normally the fox would be thrilled to have him in his bed without being forced or tricked. But now, he was chasing him away.  
  
"Kurama are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Hn. Nothing. I'll be leaving now."  
  
Kurama turned away and held back his tears as Hiei disappeared from view. He couldn't love Hiei, even though he did. If the fire demon interfered with what was going on, it could be the end. for both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hn," The little fire demon thought as he sat soaked in his tree. "Kurama's acting weirdly. Hn, I probably did something wrong. I wonder what though." He pondered. "Kurama's always so damn persistent. He would never give up that easily." Hiei's crimson eyes looked up into the dark sky. There were no stars out to light it up, just like his heart was darkened without Kurama to bring light to it.  
  
"Kurama. What did I do?" he whispered and fell asleep as the rain started to clear, but still the sky was left without light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama awoke the next morning and started to get ready for school. In the middle of gathering his books he felt a strong youki coming his way. It was definitely Hiei. Kurama gathered his books faster and started to leave the room, when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Don't leave yet." Hiei said with a pleading tone to his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei but I will be late for school. Good- bye." Kurama started to leave when all of a sudden Hiei blurred in front of him, grabbed his hair, and pressed his lips against his own. Kurama was taken by surprise and stood in shock until the kiss finally set in. Then he remembered what would happen to Hiei if the little demon interfered, so he pushed him away.  
  
"Stop it Hiei." He wiped his lips on his sleeve. "Please don't do that again. Now I must leave." He brushed by Hiei and walked away leaving Hiei as stunned as ever.  
  
"What is going on? He's acting like the Kurama in my dreams." Hiei widened his eyes in the similarity of his dream to what just happened. Kurama had rejected him and left him standing alone in the hallway. like in his dream when he was left alone in the forest. He stared down the hallway still in shock. He was about to respond when he saw that Kurama had already left. "Hn. I'll just talk to him after he finishes school." He blurred away and started jumping from tree to tree to Kurama's school. "What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Kurama? His stupid ningen school better finish quickly." He sat his tree waiting for Kurama's school to finish. In a short time he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring!  
  
A bell woke Hiei up from his nap. He looked out. It seemed that the bell ended the school day and that Kurama would be walking out any minute. He saw a huge crowd of people come out surrounding someone. "Hn, Kurama, or should I say Shuuichi, attracting everyone in sight as usual." He saw Kurama give the fake smile of his, which made all the girls float on air anyway, and then gave some excuse and started walking away. Kurama heard some noises in the trees and started to sense a familiar youki following him.  
  
"Hiei! I know you're there! Come out!"  
  
Hiei appeared from one of the trees and walked up to Kurama. "I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
"About what? There's nothing much to talk about."  
  
"Of course there is! Why are you rejecting me? You've always been so persistent in getting me to be more than just friends with you. Now you're throwing me out like some rotten piece of trash. Were you just playing with me for the past 7 years?"  
  
Kurama turned away and Hiei's question was met with silence. He started walking away when Hiei stopped him.  
  
"No way am I letting you leave until you answer my question. I need to know."  
  
"WHY?" Kurama yelled. "It makes no difference what I feel for you. You hate me anyway. You haven't even showed interest in any of the tricks I've played on you. All of the times we kissed. I could feel that your heart and soul were not in them. This morning, you were probably getting back at me for all the tricks I've played on you. It was probably to show me what I could never get from you. But now, now, I've learned to ignore you, to forget about you. Besides, no matter what I feel for you, it won't get me out of the mess I've gotten myself into. The more you interfere, the more you'll get hurt. So just leave me alone!" Kurama's feelings and emotions came out like a flood and Hiei was surprised at his openness. The surprise of it all had rendered him speechless. He was about to respond when Kurama started to run away. Even though he knew he could outrun the youko, he decided to save his response for another time. He watched Kurama run away into the sunset and thought to himself "How beautiful."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was night, and Kurama sat at his desk doing his homework. Even though it was Friday, he needed to get a head start on all the work he had to do. It was midnight and he was just about to start his English report when he felt a youki coming towards him. When it got to a certain distance, it stopped. It wasn't anywhere near him, but he could still feel it. He had known that signature youki for a while. It was Hiei. However, he was far enough for Kurama to relax about his current youkai situation. He knew he could put Hiei in danger if they fell in love so he decided to push Hiei away. no matter how hard it was. He wondered what Hiei was doing in his neighborhood, and decided that Hiei was either out on some business or on a date. He was hoping his first choice was correct and not his second.  
  
Actually, Kurama had guessed exactly what Hiei was doing. He was out on his own "business" and trying to get a "date" at the same time. However, Kurama didn't know that the business was to convince Kurama that he loved him, and the date. well it's kind of obvious what he was thinking of.  
  
Kurama's eyes started to close and he decided that it would be best to do his English report in the morning, when he had enough rest. He walked to his bed, and as soon as his head hit his pillow, he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was one o'clock in the morning. Hiei figured that Kurama would be asleep by now. He blurred to Kurama's bedroom window and fortunately it was open. He peaked in to see if Kurama was really sleeping. As he predicted, the youko was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his red hair spread neatly around his face. "He's so peaceful and calm. He looks like an angel. Beautiful." Hiei's thoughts were cut off by a moan from Kurama's mouth.  
  
"Hiei." he whispered in his dream.  
  
"How does he know I'm here? Can he sense my youki even when he's asleep?" Hiei started to hide his youki when he heard another sound.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama said again, a little bit more firmly. "Hiei I need you."  
  
"He's dreaming about me. He needs me? Hn. I must be the one dreaming here."  
  
"Hiei." Kurama mumbled. He stretched his arms out as if reaching for Hiei to come to him.  
  
"I'm here Kurama." Ignoring all his instincts, Hiei slipped into Kurama's bed and into his arms.  
  
He started trailing kisses from the youko's neck to his lips. Then his body moved on its own, no matter how hard Hiei tried to resist it. His small hand caressed Kurama's cheek and he felt the youko move under the light touch. He didn't care. If the youko got mad and woke up, he would at least have the satisfaction of feeling the kitsune's soft, red lips. Hiei's face inched closer and closer and his lips descended upon Kurama's. Suddenly, he felt the lips underneath his start to kiss back. He started to pull back, when he reminded himself that he needed Kurama to know his true feelings, and so he took control of the kiss, pressing his body against the youko's slender figure. His lips now crushed against the kitsune's lips longed for more, but he needed air, and so he broke away, gasping for breath.  
  
Kurama felt something strange against his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw that his lips were being pressed against someone else's lips. He looked up and saw a white starburst of hair in his face and saw that the pair of lips belonged to Hiei. "I must be dreaming." He thought. Convincing himself that this was all a dream, he started to kiss back, feeling a sensation he had never felt before. He felt Hiei's body being pressed against him and he pulled the fire demon closer to him, never wanting the dream to end. However, when the fire youkai pulled away gasping for breath, he realized that it wasn't a dream, and that he needed air too. He started panting and was positive that whatever he just did was not part of a dream.  
  
"Hiei! Is it really you?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about kitsune?"  
  
"Tell me, was the kiss real?"  
  
"Of course it was real. Do you have a fever or something?"  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God!"  
  
"What's the matter Kurama?" Now Hiei was concerned about the fox. He was acting as if he didn't think that what just happened was real.  
  
"Hiei you better go."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"You can't love me! We can't fall in love!"  
  
Hiei raised his hand to Kurama's chin and pulled it down to his lips. He then kissed him hard, and the surprised youko almost fell backwards. Then the fire demon pulled away and looked into the emerald green eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurama." he whispered. ".It's already too late."  
  
The fox's eyes opened wide at Hiei's confession of love to him, and opened even wider when Hiei started kissing him again.  
  
"Hiei we can't." Kurama stopped Hiei and pulled away from him. "I. I. I'm in trouble and the more you interfere, the more you'll get hurt. I love you Hiei. but we just have to leave it at that. We can't be lovers. We'll just have feelings for each other without actually being together. Now I suggest you leave, before anything happens."  
  
"What? No way! I'm not leaving you. Tell me Kurama. I won't leave until you tell me."  
  
Kurama gave up and decided to tell Hiei what was going on. He was pretty sure the fire demon would find out anyway. one way, or another.  
  
"A couple years ago, I made a huge mistake. I stole a powerful item from the most powerful demon you could think of."  
  
".Shinzoku."  
  
"Right. I had stolen the Medallion of the Goddess. Depending on who owns it, it could either protect or destroy the world. Shinzoku was not very happy with me for taking the Medallion of the Goddess. He knew I would use it for good, ever since I reformed when I met Yuusuke. After about a year, I hadn't used it yet, I had given it to Koenma, so Shinzoku was probably planning on how to get the Medallion back before the world turned into a world of kindness, hope, and" he paused, "love." he trailed off. He looked at Hiei trying to read his expression, but could not read what was on his face.  
  
"Continue," he said.  
  
"So after a while, Shinzoku wanted the medallion back. He wanted to destroy the Makai and take over the Ningenkai. If he got his hands on the medallion, the Makai would be destroyed and the Ningenkai would be taken over by demons. He came to me and demanded that the medallion be given back to him. I told him that I did not have it and that he should look elsewhere. He didn't believe me and tortured me until I told him that I didn't have it but I knew who did. I'm sorry. I had no choice but to tell him." he breathed deeply. ".that you had it. I couldn't risk him hurting Koenma and actually getting his hands on the medallion. I thought that if he came after you, you'd be powerful enough to defeat him."  
  
He looked at Hiei's stunned face and turned away, expecting the youkai to hate him for the rest of his life. Instead, he felt strong arms embrace him and pull him back, his head met Hiei's chest and he rested it there.  
  
"It's alright Kurama. I know you have feelings for the ningen world. I will help you beat Shinzoku and protect your family."  
  
Kurama looked up into Hiei's eyes. They had hints of sincerity and tiny bits of love. "Hiei, this isn't like you. What happened to 'hn' this and 'hn' that?"  
  
Hiei kissed Kurama's forehead and mumbled, "Well, I guess. I'd do it for you."  
  
Kurama's eyes opened wide as he remembered that Shinzoku had said that he would come for the fire demon at dawn. He chased Hiei out of his room saying, "I'm sorry, but Shinzoku will come after you. We can't love each other. If he does not find you, he will come to me. I will draw him away from you. No matter what, you can't love me. You cannot do anything for me. Do you hear me? Nothing! I will not allow you to give up your life for the mistake I made in the past. Go Hiei. Go hide somewhere where no one will find you. Do not show yourself until I send word to Koenma to allow you to be free. Leave! Now!"  
  
He pushed Hiei out the window and shut it tight. He locked it right before Hiei blurred up next to it trying to get back in.  
  
"Kurama! Don't do this alone! I can help you!" he screamed, his voice muffled between the glass.  
  
"It's my mistake, I must do it alone." Kurama yelled back. "Now go!" Kurama pulled down the blinds so that his face was hidden from Hiei's sight.  
  
Hiei gave up on trying to get Kurama to open the window so he blurred away to his most secret place. He planned to hide out there. just for a while.  
  
Meanwhile, the sun peaked through the horizon line. It was dawn.  
  
Heh, I told you Hiei was way too nice in this fic.  
  
Hiei: Hn. You got that right!  
  
Me: hehe, gomen ne. sweat drop  
  
If anyone has any ideas on how to make Hiei meaner in my fic, or if you like Hiei nice, give me a comment.  
  
Hiei: Just help her make me meaner in this fic!  
  
Me: Now Hiei, the readers have a free choice on what they want to read. And if you want someone to do something for you, you have to say please  
  
Hiei: mumble .please.  
  
Me: That's better. ^_^ 


	2. Shinzoku

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much I want to. I still don't. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot and all the other people who helped produce it. Onegai, don't sue me. I got money, but it won't do you any good if you sue me cause I got my disclaimer up.  
  
Notes: I'm still really bad at making Hiei mean and since none of you people decided to give me reviews (even if it was only up for 2 days) Hiei's still very nice. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. Arigato. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Shinzoku  
  
The sun had just risen from its place in the east. Kurama felt a knock at his bedroom door.  
  
"Shuuichi, there's someone here to see you." His mother called out.  
  
"Does this demon have a human form? I never heard about Shinzoku having a human form. Why can mother see him? Oh well, I guess I just have to go find out."  
  
He walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. A teenager was sitting there. He had dark brown hair with his bangs lying messily on top of his forehead. His eyes were a deep maroon color, and sparkled with hints of silver. He stood up when Kurama stepped into the room. He was a little bit taller than Kurama, about the height of Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, he does look human."  
  
"Shuuichi I have to go out to the store." His mother said. "If there is anything you need, Shinko, just ask Shuuichi." She smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"Shinko. so this demon is Shinzoku with a shortened human name." Kurama sat down on the sofa a couple feet away from Shinzoku.  
  
There was an uneasy silence when 'Shinko' spoke up.  
  
"I won't stall. Give me the medallion."  
  
"I told you I don't have it."  
  
"Yes, I know you don't, you said someone named. Hiei had it." He said  
  
"Forget about him. I stole the medallion from you, don't go looking for Hiei."  
  
"I won't as long as you give me the medallion. For you see I know how you Youko's work. You steal and object keep it to yourself and blame someone else. Then when someone comes after you, you send that someone of on a wild goose chase, looking for someone that doesn't exist. But you, you seemed like an honest youko. I believe that you don't have the medallion, for I do not sense the power of it on you. However, I do not believe that Hiei has it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know who Hiei is. Do you think I'm stupid? He's one of the most famous fire demons in the Makai. I know about him. I know he possesses the Kokuryuuha, and that he is the Forbidden Child of the Koorime tribe. Did you think that I would fall for that trick? Hiei does not have the Medallion, but you probably told him where it is. I've seen you two together. I know that he will do anything for you."  
  
"No! Leave Hiei out of this! He didn't do anything. I did. I stole the Medallion. Take your anger out on me, not on Hiei."  
  
"There, that proves it."  
  
"Proves what?"  
  
"That you care for him Kurama. You're willing to be taken so that Hiei can live. How romantic. The infamous Youko Kurama, falling in love with the Forbidden Child. Not only that, the Forbidden Child loving him back no less. HA! You will be my prisoner, and I will use you to my advantage."  
  
"What makes you think I will go that easily?" Kurama pulled out his rose whip, cracking it in a threatening way.  
  
"Oh, so Youko Kurama wants to fight. Very well." Shinzoku watched Kurama get into his fighting position and saw him throw three seeds at him.  
  
"Ah, the seed throwing technique. I hear that it's very painful, and that it constricts the opponent and drains their energy." He stretched his hand out and it glowed blue. Then the seeds glowed blue and all of a sudden turned around back to Kurama, constricting him and draining his energy instead of Shinzoku's.  
  
"Let's see how it works on the owner of the seeds." Shinzoku laughed  
  
"How-How is that possible? I guess it's a good thing I didn't throw one of my youkai devouring plants on him." Kurama commanded the plants to go back into their seed forms before they drained all of his energy. With much work, they obeyed and stopped constricting him.  
  
"I guess it will take more that your seeds to contain you." He raised his hand again and blue rings encircled Kurama's body making it impossible for him to move. His arms were pinned to his sides and his legs were held tightly together.  
  
"I can hardly move. This guy's really powerful. He's going to go after Hiei next. If Hiei gets hurt or killed because of what I did, I'll never forgive myself." Kurama put his youki in to a cutting plant with razor sharp sides. It could cut through any type of metal, steel, and even Hiei's dark rings. He just hoped it would work on Shinzoku's rings as well. The plant grew, and as commanded, cut through one of the glowing blue rings on Kurama's body. However, the ring glued itself back together and kept constricting Kurama.  
  
"Trying to escape huh?" Shinzoku asked teasingly. "You'll never be able to get out because the rings just grow back." Shinzoku sat back on the couch and watched as Kurama squirmed around in the hold of the rings  
  
"If only I could cut the rings long enough so that I could escape. My cutting plant can't do it. It's too small but maybe." He looked down at his rose whip, which was still in his hand, and thought that if he flicked it upwards; it would cut off the rings long enough for him to escape. He decided to try it. What did he have to lose? If he didn't try it, he would be taken away. If it didn't work he would also be taken away. If it happened to work, he could try to escape.  
  
Kurama flicked his whip upwards and it cut through the rings, but also afflicting small cuts on himself. However, he was able to keep the rings open long enough to get out of the rings.  
  
"Very impressive." Shinzoku said with a mocking tone. "I would expect no less of Youko Kurama. However, I feel bored. Let's go back to my palace."  
  
"What makes you think I will go with you?"  
  
"It was an order not a choice," he said firmly  
  
"I wouldn't go with you if you paid me."  
  
"Then I'll just have to take you by force." Shinzoku called two S-plus class demons to hold Kurama. He squirmed and struggled to get out of their grasp, but they were too strong for him.  
  
Shinzoku stood up and waved his hand over Kurama, causing a bright light to surround his face. Then, the glow was gone and an unconscious Kurama lay on the floor.  
  
"Take him to the prison." Shinzoku ordered, and the two S-plus class demons took Kurama and disappeared to the Makai. Shinzoku conjured up a note for Kurama's mother, making sure she wouldn't worry or go looking for him.  
  
Mom,  
  
I've gone to France. It's one of those school trips to learn about foreign countries. I'll be back in a couple of weeks. See you soon.  
  
Shuuichi  
  
Shinzoku, satisfied with the short but unspecific note, quickly disappeared to the Makai to deal with his new prisoner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama squirmed in the tightness of the ropes around his hands and his feet. There were wards all over the place. He tried to summon his rose whip, but there were even wards on his hair. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked up. It was Shinzoku in his true demon form. He was colored green, with a vibrant yellow stripe going down his back. His eyes burned red, and his hair, messy and disheveled, looked like waves of blue water. He controlled the five main elements of the universe: water, fire, earth, air, and lightning. Kurama took one look into his burning eyes and suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
"Well, good to see you're up and about." Shinzoku said with a snicker.  
  
Kurama just looked at him with hatred and anger.  
  
"I guess you're not very happy with me for keeping you in this place. Oh well, I need you for the next part of my plan. Would you like a complementary chocolate on your cell floor everyday?" Shinzoku teased. "The housekeeper should be in soon. HAHAHAHA" Shinzoku laughed at Kurama.  
  
Kurama just looked back at him with his green eyes that had turned cold and distant. "Shinzoku," he called when Shinzoku started to leave. Shinzoku turned around. "If you go after Hiei, I swear I will kill you myself."  
  
Shinzoku started to laugh. "Do you really think you can beat me? I admit your earth power and your control of plants is a lot more powerful than mine, but I can still beat you to a pulp. So don't disrespect me and I won't kill you." He turned around and walked away.  
  
Kurama looked out his cell window. Stars were everywhere and dotted the sky with little bright lights. "Please, Hiei" he prayed. "Remember what I said. Don't come after me. I will be fine. I'm paying for the mistake I made a long time ago. Just leave it at that. Please, Hiei." The stars shined giving him a bit of hope that Hiei had heard him and that he would remember what he said. "Ai shitteru." Kurama whispered and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei was in his secret hiding place when he saw all the stars though a small hole in the ceiling. A couple seconds ago, he could've sworn he heard Kurama's voice, pleading him not to go to wherever he was. Hiei sent the thought away. However, it didn't stop bothering him. He knew Kurama was in trouble and he didn't want Kurama to...well...die. "But Kurama did tell you that he didn't want you involved." *I can't leave him though* "He's a strong Youko, he'll survive." *Hn, I guess that's true...* He was having an inner battle with himself. "There you go" *But, I still have this feeling that he's in trouble* "So you're still in love with him" *Where did that come from? * "Well, your feeling is like a connection only lovers have." *I'm not in Love* "Don't deny it Hiei, you love him." *No I don't* "You even told him you loved him." *No I didn't!* "Well you implied it" *I only did that to make sure he wouldn't leave me like in my dream* "So you don't want him to leave you...?" *Of course not* "So you admit it." * Admit what? * "You love him. That's why you don't want him to leave you. That's what you have been feeling ever since you met him." *What?! No! I... he... love... him... me... only... friends... right? * That thought hit Hiei hard. Kurama did show feelings for him that night. Come to think of it, he told him he loved him. And even though Hiei didn't say it directly, Kurama knew. 'I love you Hiei... but we just have to leave it at that. We can't be lovers. We'll just have feelings for each other without actually being together.' Kurama had said that, "we'll" just have feelings for "each other". He knew. *I guess I do love him* "Exactly." "Well Kurama, I guess. I do love you." He whispered. "Ai shitteru." he whispered out the hole in the ceiling, hoping that the stars would take the message back to Kurama. wherever he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you found him yet?"  
  
"No sir. Hiei has not been found anywhere in this area." Shinzoku had his personal search party out looking for Hiei to tell him where the Medallion was.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to go to more drastic measures. Bring in the prisoner!"  
  
Two blue demons brought Kurama into the small room that Shinzoku was in. He was still chained up and warded all over the place. Shinzoku sent the demons away and started to confront the youko.  
  
"Kurama, tell me where your friend is and I won't hurt you or him. Or even better, just tell me where the Medallion of the Goddess is."  
  
Kurama remained silent. He just kept looking at Shinzoku with hatred in his eyes. They had lost the loving green warmth that they usually had.  
  
"So you won't tell me huh? I guess you'll just need some persuading." Shinzoku got up and formed a whip in his hands. It was glowing bright yellow and was made out of electric light. He hit Kurama's back hard with his whip and Kurama groaned in pain. It sent a shock of energy through him making him fall down onto his knees.  
  
"Will you tell me now?" he asked  
  
Kurama looked up at him and said, "You can hit me all you like. You can even kill me, but I will never tell you where Hiei or the Medallion is."  
  
"HA! Don't think so negatively Kurama. I won't kill you. Besides, you're the only thing that will bring Hiei to me."  
  
Kurama started to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at? There is nothing funny about pain."  
  
"No, I was just laughing at how naive you are even though you're millions of years old."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Shinzoku asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"You actually think that Hiei, will come to get me. He doesn't care for people remember. You've done the research. You know that he's a cold- blooded killer. What makes you think he will come to risk his life for me? I'm just a lowly youko. Hiei probably couldn't care less about what happened to me." Kurama said, half hoping he was wrong and half hoping he was right, for Hiei's sake.  
  
Shinzoku laughed. "Kurama, don't play these tricks on me. I've seen how close you two are. You and Yukina are the only ones he lets his guards down to. He saves you time and time again, and you take care of him whenever he gets hurt. I know these things. You won't fool me. Hiei's coming, whether you want him to or not."  
  
Kurama laughed again. "Still naïve as ever. Hiei won't come and if he does, he'll squash you like a bug."  
  
Shinzoku was in a rage. How dare he talk to him like that? He whipped him again. This time, it took all of Kurama's strength to keep from screaming in agony. Again and again the whip came down until Kurama could hold his screams back no more. He cried out in pain and fell unconscious. Kurama's body lay limp on the ground and Shinzoku ordered his body to be taken away. He called the two demons back and they dragged him back to his cell.  
  
"Kurama will never tell me where his little friend is. I guess I'll just have to take even more drastic measures. The Makai and Ningenkai are too big to be searched. I'll just make him come to me instead. Hiei, the Forbidden Child, you better look out. I'll bring you to your death."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heh heh, sorry, very bad ending I know. Can't help it, I don't know how else to end it... Gotta leave you people hanging so that you keep giving me reviews and I can have time to write my next chapter. My friend's like reading this before it's published out to the world, and she hates me right now. I'm sorry I was so mean to Kurama. I had no choice. It makes the story more convincing and longer. Kurama's my favorite character. I would never do something like that on purpose without feeling really, really, really, really bad. SORRY KURAMA!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: I guess it's okay. I mean you do sound sorry so I forgive you.  
  
Me: Really? Thank you soooooooooooooo much Kurama!!!!!!! Hug  
  
Kurama: sweat drop uh. you can get off of me now.  
  
Me: Oh, sorry. ^^() 


	3. Capricorn, the Goat

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much I try to bribe Yoshihiro Togashi into changing the copyright over to me but anyway...(I'm just kidding, don't sue me for that.) As I said before, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot and all those other wonderful people who brought Yu Yu Hakusho into this world and letting us fanfic writers play with them.  
  
Notes: Hiei's a bit meaner. I tried ^^() and I warn you now. I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really. *ten minutes later* . really, really, really, really, really. *ten minutes after that* .really, really, really bad at battle scenes. I tend to mess them up really, really, really, really. you get the point. badly so. don't put the battle scenes as a reference to the whole story's rating please. Yaoi! Don't like it, don't read this. Arigato for the "2" reviews I got for the 1st chapter. I hope to get more by the time I get this published.  
  
Chapter 3: Capricorn, the Goat  
  
Shinzoku had one of his S-plus class demons leave a letter for Hiei at Kurama's desk, hoping that he would come and try to visit Kurama's house to find him. It didn't work.  
  
"Why doesn't that stupid fire demon come out of his stupid hiding place?" Shinzoku pondered. He was still looking for Hiei, four days after he had kidnapped Kurama. He was thinking that Hiei would get worried about Kurama but obviously Kurama had gotten to Hiei's head and convinced him not to come, no matter how long it was. He decided to research more into Hiei's life and found out that he worked for the little brat, Koenma, as a Spirit Detective. "Perfect. I'll just send a nice demon for them to chase after. Hiei cannot deny his responsibility as a Spirit Detective."  
  
"Capricorn, go play with them. Bring the fire koorime back to me. alive."  
  
A demon with deep blue skin and white hair climbed out of the darkness. It had horns like a goat and a long white beard.  
  
"As you wish, master." Capricorn disappeared and started wreaking havoc in the Makai. He was getting close to a barrier and felt a weird sense in that area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma was watching all of this destruction from his T.V in the Reikai. The fact that the demon could actually sense the barrier wall frightened Koenma. If that demon found a way to the Ningenkai, it would be a disaster. He activated the Communication Mirror and summoned all of the people from the Urameshi team.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Hiei was startled by the loud beeping sound coming from his pocket. He dug out the Communication Mirror he had in his pocket and opened it. Koenma's face was in the small screen and Hiei spoke into it.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled.  
  
"Hiei, a demon from the Makai is extremely close to a barrier. Come to the Reikai as fast as you can."  
  
"Why?" he protested. "A stupid demon can't sense a barrier wall, much less break through it."  
  
"That's the problem. This demon seems to be able to sense the barrier and is trying to destroy it to get to the Ningenkai. It seems to be very powerful."  
  
Hiei gasped. He closed the Communication Mirror and flitted away to the Reikai. "Kurama, you better be okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei was the first one there and he looked at the picture Koenma had on the screen. The demon was really close to a barrier wall and seemed to know it. He kept standing there as if something was there but he couldn't see anything. He started to slice the air with his spear and was getting extremely close to the center of the barrier wall. If he was able to break down at least a part of it, the Ningenkai would be in deep trouble. Hiei decided that he would go first and hold off the demon until the rest of the team got there. Just as Hiei was going to go through the barrier wall, Yusuke and Kuwabara came rushing through the doors.  
  
"Sorry. we're." Yusuke started.  
  
".Late." Kuwabara finished for him.  
  
"Hn. You're always late you oaf."  
  
"What?! I'm gonna get you for that!" Kuwabara yelled and lunged for Hiei. But Hiei stepped aside and Kuwabara fell through the barrier wall.  
  
"Hey, Koenma, what did you want us here for anyway?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"There's a demon really close to one of the barrier walls and he seems to be able to sense that it's there. Your job is to get rid of him before he breaks through the wall's force field."  
  
"Yeah, without getting killed in the process," Yusuke said ignorantly.  
  
"Exactly. But if you do get killed I'll plan your funeral. Just save the Ningenkai!"  
  
"Right ."  
  
All of a sudden Kuwabara's head popped out from the barrier wall. "Are you guys coming or what?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"All right, all right. We're coming." Yusuke ran for the barrier wall and disappeared through it.  
  
"Great, now I'm stuck with the two idiots without Kurama to knock some sense into their tiny ningen heads. This is going to be a long mission," Hiei thought as he walked through the barrier wall.  
  
They landed about a mile away from where the demon was. Hiei used his Jagan and found the demon. Then he flitted through the trees leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara in the small clearing of the forest they had landed in.  
  
"Hey shorty! Wait for us!" Kuwabara yelled, running after Hiei like a maniac.  
  
"Hiei! Slow down! We won't know where the demon is unless you slow down." Yuusuke called after him  
  
Hiei didn't listen to them. He just kept flitting through the trees and Yusuke and Kuwabara had to run beyond their limits to catch up to him.  
  
When the finally did catch up to him, Hiei had stopped in a small clearing of the forest a couple yards away from the blue demon slicing at the air. He flitted away into a tree so that the demon couldn't see him.  
  
"Hey! Shrimp! Where are you?"  
  
The demon turned around to face Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were running into the clearing, breathing hard. Kuwabara stopped short when he saw the blue demon and brought out his Spirit Sword.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked the demon. ".And who sent you?"  
  
The demon laughed at the pathetic human standing in front of him.  
  
"Stupid ningen." He looked at Kuwabara and then at his Spirit sword. "So what if you can make your weak Spirit energy into a sword? It won't be enough to defeat me. I am the mighty Capricorn. I will blow you away with my own breath."  
  
"Yeah right. You talk just like Byakko, but right now he's dead, thanks to me, Kazuma Kuwabara!"  
  
"Don't give yourself credit," Hiei said jumping from the tree. "You didn't even defeat Byakko, Seiriyu finished him off for you. And even then. I beat Seiriyu. So you really did nothing."  
  
"Why you little."  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke interrupted. "Save it for the demon okay?" (Sorry I may be a little off track. Like I said in my first chapter. I make my friend "tape" every episode on T.V. Short translation: I don't have cable. And it's not from the manga. ()  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! You humans are so stupid. You'll never be able to defeat me. Breath of Snow!"  
  
Capricorn opened his mouth and blew. A blizzard came out of his mouth and spread out freezing everything in its path. Hiei jumped out of the way, and Yusuke pushed the startled Kuwabara out of the blizzard's path.  
  
"That was close" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Urameshi. You saved me back there." Kuwabara got up from the ground, which was now covered with snow.  
  
"Baka. He saves you in every single case." Hiei flickered down from the tree he was standing on. "Let me handle this one."  
  
"Hey! Shrimp! Come back here. You want a piece of me?"  
  
Hiei ignored him and walked out in front of Capricorn, staring into his cold blue eyes with his fiery red ones.  
  
"Perfect. You just made my job a whole lot easier."  
  
"Hn. Don't count on it."  
  
"Breath of Snow!"  
  
Hiei jumped out of the way just in time, and the ground he was standing on turned into ice.  
  
"Ice Chain!"  
  
A chain of ice flew from the demons hand and flew towards Hiei. It was going straight at him and he jumped away from the chain. However the chain looped around and started to follow Hiei wherever he went. The chain managed to grab a hold of his leg and pulled him towards Capricorn.  
  
"Ha! You're not so tough now. Breath of Snow!"  
  
He blew his deadly ice breath on Hiei and he started to run away. But he couldn't because his leg was still chained up in the demon's ice chain. Then it hit him. Ice! Hiei transferred his Youki to his leg and started to melt the chain. It was strong, made out of over seventy layers of firm ice, frozen for many, many years. The demon's ice breath reached Hiei and started to freeze him from the feet and up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama screamed. He woke up. He had a terrible dream. He dreamed that Hiei was being frozen to death by a blue demon, a pawn of Shinzoku's.  
  
"Shinzoku!" he yelled. "Shinzoku! Get in here!"  
  
Shinzoku walked in and asked, "Have you decided to tell me where the Medallion is?"  
  
"What have you done to Hiei?" Kurama demanded, not bothering to answer Shinzoku's question.  
  
"I haven't done anything. My pawn has. Capricorn is freezing your little Hiei to death while he squirms and screams in agony."  
  
Kurama started to laugh under his breath, but Shinzoku heard it.  
  
"Why do you always find pain so funny? Your little Hiei's in pain and you laugh?"  
  
"Shinzoku, even with all the 'research' you failed to remember that Hiei is a 'fire' demon. Ice will not be the substance to contain him."  
  
This time it was Shinzoku who laughed. Kurama looked at him strangely, wondering what he was doing to Hiei.  
  
Shinzoku started to speak. "Hiei may be a fire demon, and I know that thank you very much. However, it should take him a while to get out of the strong ice my solider Capricorn has. His chains are made out of Makai water from a secret lake. When they freeze and are extra strong. When they are not used, they continue to expand slowly and they gain more and more layers, making them very difficult to melt. Capricorn isn't stupid. He'll use his 'breath of snow' while Hiei is stuck in his chains and freeze your fire demon from the legs up to the head. However, he's still a fire demon so he will be able to melt the ice from the inside. But it should take him long enough for Capricorn to bring him here and then. well, only I know the rest of that sentence."  
  
Kurama glared at Shinzoku and hated him with all his might. He turned around and started to sit back onto his cell floor when Shinzoku started to speak again.  
  
"By the way. To make this even more painful for you, I got this small screen installed just for you; only 20 Makai gems. They weren't big gems either." Shinzoku laughed. "Now you're able to see every little bit of pain your 'friend' goes through."  
  
A small screen popped up on the back wall of Kurama's cell. It was blurry and then it came into focus. Kurama could see that what Shinzoku had said was coming true. He saw Hiei's foot caught in a chain, and Hiei's body already halfway frozen. He saw Hiei's look of determination, trying to get the ice to melt, and not succeeding.  
  
"Enjoy!" Shinzoku laughed as he started to leave the room.  
  
Kurama turned around to face him, but he was already gone. When he turned back to the screen he saw that the ice was almost up to Hiei's face. It went past his neck, up his chin, over his mouth, over his nose. he now couldn't breathe.  
  
"HIEI!!!!" Kurama yelled as tears started to stream down his face. He looked up to the screen once more to see Hiei, the ice sculpture and Hiei's gleaming red eyes, start to flicker and loose their brightness. Kurama collapsed on the cell floor, overcome with grief, and crying until his eyes hurt and were red and puffy. He lay there, not ever looking back up to the screen to see what was happening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!! This is one of my worst cliffhanger endings yet. None of you people are giving me reviews ( Mean people. Am I that bad a writer? If I am tell me and I'll stop and no one will ever find out what happens. I'm just kidding. I'll write more as soon as I get more reviews. More than two this time please. I feel bad. Now I'm hurting Hiei-chan, and Kurama- chan at the same time. I'm such a bad person sniff  
  
Hiei: You got that right. What's the big idea, defeating me with ice?  
  
Me: You don't know the rest of the story, so don't go jumping to conclusions.  
  
Kurama: Why are you making my koibito suffer?  
  
Me: It helps the story.  
  
Kurama: Oh...then why are you making me suffer?  
  
Me: It makes it better *if* I put you two back together.  
  
Kurama: *If* you put us back together? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Me: You'll find out.  
  
Hiei: She's probably going to make me get defeated by ice. How humiliating.  
  
Me: ^^ look for my next chapter! ( 


	4. One Down, Eleven To Go

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, (This line sounds familiar.) and Yoshihiro Togashi probably wants to keep his copyright on these wonderful characters. Don't sue me. I don't want you wasting time or money on a lawyer who won't prove anything because I have this disclaimer up.  
  
Notes: I'm still really, really, really, really, really, (This line sounds familiar too.) really, really. you get the point. bad at battle scenes. And I still mess them up. I'm very sorry to all you people who like action scenes, I was never good at them. *YAOI* If you don't like, see the back button in the upper left hand corner? That's your door to leave through. If you like Yaoi, stay and read my fic. Please give reviews though. My friend from Styvasant (did I spell that right?) just told me that Asians are good at all subjects except English writing. I don't know if that's true, (I sure hope not!) but I do need help on my writing. If any of you could help me with whatever I'm doing wrong, please do! Reviews are good! Please Review!  
  
Chapter 4: One Down, Eleven To Go  
  
Hiei was completely frozen by Capricorn's 'Breath of Snow'. His body was still giving off heat from his youki and it started to melt the thick layers of ice that surrounded him.  
  
Yusuke stared at the sight. Surprised that Hiei would be defeated so easily, he started to worry. There was no time for that though. He collected his spirit energy and fired his Spirit gun at the chain. It was very powerful and broke through most of the chain. Capricorn glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara and yelled, "Ningens! You will be next to freeze into an eternal sleep."  
  
"Shut Up!" Yusuke was getting pretty annoyed at the ice demon in front of them, who decided that they would be an easy ice sculpture for him to make. Well he was wrong and Yusuke decided to prove that once and for all.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" He aimed right at Capricorn, but Capricorn jumped up and dodged the attack. When he jumped up, the last connection of the chain broke loose.  
  
"Shimatta" the demon yelled, as he felt his arm lift up to reveal nothing at the end of his chain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was sprawled out on his cell floor when Shinzoku walked back it to give him his daily um. 'rations'. It was a mix of every leftover from every meal you could think of. (EWWWWWW!) Kurama lay there, not moving an inch until his 'food' was magically teleported into his cell. The plate landed in front of him and he looked up. Shinzoku stood there, smirking at him.  
  
"Did you like the movie?" he taunted.  
  
Kurama turned back to the screen when Shinzoku gave a gasp of surprise. Hiei was no longer attached to Capricorn's chain. Yusuke's spirit gun had blown through most of the chain, and when Capricorn jumped, it tore the rest of the chain off because of the heavy layers of snow surrounding Hiei. Thanks to gravity, Hiei was now free from Capricorn's Ice Chain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now Hiei had to get through the thick layers of ice that enclosed him. His body still sent heat to melt the ice around him, but that was depleting him of his youki.  
  
He watched as Capricorn landed on the ground and Yusuke ran up to him, slamming him into the big boulder behind him. The layers of ice were melting more efficiently now and his youki was almost gone. Kuwabara had run up to Capricorn and used his Spirit Sword to make a big cut through Capricorn's upper body. He was about to strike again when Capricorn punched him in the face and then shoved Yusuke onto the ground, who was still pinning his hands to the boulder. The ice around him was almost totally melted and he had enough room to withdraw his katana. With the little strength he had left, he sliced through the last remains of the ice surrounding him and was free of the thick, cold layers of frozen water.  
  
Capricorn started to tie Yusuke and Kuwabara together with his 'Ice Chain' and he didn't notice that Hiei was free of his icy prison. He was about to throw Kuwabara and Yusuke into a pond of freezing water, so they would freeze to death, when Hiei came up behind him and slashed his back. Capricorn turned around quickly and punched Hiei. Hiei flickered away, but Capricorn was a bit faster and managed to hit him and cause a small black and blue mark to appear on his left cheek. Hiei decided he needed to attack from a distance.  
  
"JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUUHA!"  
  
He wasn't sure if he had enough strength, but he needed to use something that would defeat the demon once and for all. Capricorn saw the fire demon's arm start to smoke. He watched in horror as a shadow-like, black dragon appeared from the fire demon's tattoo. It was surrounded in fire and it swallowed the demon without hesitation. Hiei used his last few ounces of strength to call back the Kokuryuuha and to cut Yusuke and Kuwabara loose.  
  
"Hey, thanks shrimp. I just wish I wasn't tied up so I could have finished that demon off. I the great Kazuma Kuwabara-"  
  
He felt Yusuke tap his shoulder. He turned to see Hiei collapsed on the ground unconscious because of the loss of youki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinzoku cursed at the wall and went back out to his throne room. Kurama watched him leave and then turned his attention back to the screen.  
  
He watched worriedly as Kuwabara picked Hiei up and dragged him through the portal to the Ningenkai so Yukina could heal him. Kuwabara was reluctant at first to let the small ice maiden heal the fire demon. But Yusuke pointed out that Hiei had saved his life, and also that Kurama wouldn't be very happy if he knew that they did nothing to help his best friend.  
  
Kurama chuckled as he watched Kuwabara hesitantly agree with Yusuke, then started to watch the screen in horror as Kuwabara started to literally 'drag' Hiei back to the Ningenkai. Yusuke started to yell at him.  
  
"Baka yaro! Yukina wouldn't be happy if she found out you 'dragged' her brother to her half dead. You'd only make it worse for yourself." Yusuke had a point. Kuwabara reluctantly picked him up and walked through the portal to the Ningenkai.  
  
"Yusuke knows me well." Kurama mumbled to himself. "Hiei, please be alright. I'll come back, I promise. Just stay alive until I am able to."  
  
Shinzoku walked back in and smirked at Kurama. To Kurama, he seemed a little too happy that one of his henchmen was dead.  
  
Kurama has no idea of what I have in store for those friends of his. They will all die by my doing. Actually, they will die under the hand of my eleven other high class demons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A bright light glowed around Hiei's body as Yukina restored his ki and healed him of his wounds. Yukina turned around to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had scared her half to death when she saw Kuwabara holding her brother in his arms, lying limply and immobile.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" She saw Hiei in Kuwabara's arms as they ran up the steps to Genkai's temple. "What happened to my brother?!"  
  
"We fought the demon who was really close to the barrier wall into the Ningenkai. Hiei fought him first. His ice was really strong and Hiei had to use his Kokuryuuha. He lost his strength afterwards." Yusuke answered.  
  
"The ice demon froze him for a long time, and he lost a lot of youki trying to melt the over seventy layers of ice." Kuwabara interrupted.  
  
"Can you heal him?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I sure hope so." The ice maiden took her brother and put him on her futon inside and started the healing process.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"He should be all right." Yukina said as she pushed Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the room. "Now all he needs is some rest." A beat of sweat trickled down her face. Kuwabara was right (for once! j/k =) ), Hiei had lost a lot of youki from the battle. After melting the ice, he took a great risk in using the Kokuryuuha with that low amount of youki. She hoped he would sustain his youki soon. She hadn't told Yusuke or Kuwabara, but if Hiei didn't get his youki back soon...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bwahahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger. It serves you right. No one's giving me reviews! And no updates until I get 10 some reviews. And if I finish the next chapter, I'll just start the one after that. C'mon people! I need reviews!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Stupid ningen. You don't need reviews to survive.  
  
Me: So? They've got advice. I need advice and lessons to survive.  
  
Hiei: Ningens rely on the stupidest things for survival.  
  
Me: Hiei, go lie on your tree.  
  
Hiei: Hn. It's raining.  
  
Me: Better yet, get wet.  
  
Hiei: No!  
  
Me: Well if you want to stay here, you need to start being nicer to me.  
  
Hiei: mumbles baka ningen...  
  
Me: What was that?  
  
Hiei: I said... *looks out the window at the rain* grits teeth ...what a n-nice person you are...  
  
Me: That's better. ^^ 


	5. Just a small note

Okay, now this chapter is a small note from me. Some info, some warnings, and some apologies are in this chapter. Oh, and so are some thank you's. So let's start! Um... I'm sorry and I apologize for this... I've got MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't think of ANYTHING!!!!!! I'm working on it and my fifth chapter is coming along smoothly. Slowly... but smoothly. Info: I have a tendency to go around in circles with my writing, and then end up being a bit redundant. I think I'm doing it right now... but anyway... WARNINGS: MOST of my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction will be yaoi... Kurama and Hiei. Don't like, don't read. Actually, you probably wouldn't be reading up to this chapter if you didn't like yaoi. Thank You's: Thank you to my 7 reviewers. You give me encouragement to write. Specific thanks to Jez-chan for all her support. Hehe... *flashback* Me: help me get rid of my writers block! Jez-chan: Okay. If you help me get rid of mine! *End Flashback* hehe... We're so funny. You never want to be in the same room as us or we'll get you majorly confused. Another thanks to all you people out there, who read my story and either forget to review, or just don't feel like writing one at the moment. (I should know. I think I've done it before... I'm trying to get out of that laziness). Okay, well... that's the end of my "small" note. Look for my next chapter in a couple of months. (School just started. Life is getting more hectic.) Ja ne! 


	6. Another One?

Disclaimer: *groaning* Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. But most of you people know that already. (Hopefully) Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, and I'm pretty sure Yoshihiro-sama would like to keep his copyright on these wonderfully cute characters.  
  
To my reviewers: Thank you for the reviews. I will take your suggestions into consideration. Um... I apologize greatly but I don't know if I can torture Kurama very much. I don't like to mean to my favorite characters. (Unless it's absolutely necessary) However, I will try and make Shinzoku more like an evil, mean, wants to take over the world, type of demon. Then maybe he'll torture Kurama more. Thanks for the suggestions. ^.^  
  
Notes: This story is still yaoi and is forever going to be yaoi. Unless some weird supernatural force decides to pull words out of my story and make it non-yaoi, it will be yaoi forever. Don't like yaoi? I advise you then, press the back button up in the left hand corner and you'll feel all better. ^^ I also advise you to try not to read any of my other Yu Yu Hakusho fics. Not just because they're bad... (I have no self-esteem) but most of my stories will contain yaoi. No flaming please! Thank you.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Kurama lay in his cell thinking about ways to get out, but it was almost impossible. There were wards everywhere and the bars now had electric wires running through them. Shinzoku had put them in right after he saw that the Reikai Tanteis had defeated his first demon. Every time Kurama put his hands on the bars he would get shocked. And not a small static electricity jolt, he would be fully shocked and it hurt, badly. He found that out the hard way.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
'Why does he look so happy? He must be hiding something.' Kurama thought as Shinzoku started to walk out of the room.  
  
"What did you do to-" He had grabbed the bars and was cut off by their electric shock. A surge of electricity ran throughout his body. Even as he let go of the bars, the electricity still shocked him until he had collapsed on the floor. The electricity shocked him enough so that he was very aware of the pain, but would not send him into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Oh, I forget to mention that running through the bars are small wires, each holding electricity to their maximum level of storage. I wouldn't grab the bars if I were you."  
  
Kurama used all his strength to resist the electric shocks going through his body. "I will get out of here." He muttered.  
  
"Oh, I very much doubt that. My minions will kill your friends. I will find out where you have stored the Medallion of the Goddess. And then I will be the ruler of the three worlds."  
  
Finally, the electricity wore off and stopped shocking him. He lifted his head with the strength he had left and stared straight at Shinzoku. "You will never rule the three worlds. I'd rather die than tell you where the Medallion is."  
  
"Be careful what you wish for..." Shinzoku said and he left the room.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
'He's gonna go after them. I just know it. I hope they will succeed. The future of the three worlds depends on them.' Kurama hoped that everyone would be all right. 'Hiei, you can do it. I know you can. Shinzoku will be no match for you... I hope...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei was lying on the small futon in Genkai's temple. Yukina was sitting on the floor outside the door, hoping, praying, that her brother would be all right. She had almost no youki of her own left to give to her brother. She was on the verge of collapsing, and still, she stayed awake in case anything happened to her brother. At least she could give him small amounts of youki sparingly.  
  
"Yukina-san..." She saw Kuwabara walk up to her and sit down next to her.  
  
"Hai Kazuma-san?" she asked in the tiniest voice.  
  
"Are you all right? You seemed to have lost a lot of youki."  
  
"Hai, I'm all right. I just need to rest. Besides, my brother needs... youki... before he-" she fainted.  
  
Kuwabara picked her up and carried her to her futon. 'Yukina-san, you need rest.' He walked away wondering what she was going to say. 'Hiei needs more youki... before he... before he... before he what?' Kuwabara scratched his head. 'Before he...' Kuwabara finally realized what Yukina was going to say and ran to get Yuusuke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma sat I his office looking at his 'I-can-see-everything-in-the-three- worlds' screen. Another demon was reported around a barrier wall and trying to... water it down??? The demon was seen pouring jars of water in the area of the barrier wall. Koenma was confused. He watched the demon and saw that it had long aqua hair and almond shaped eyes. It was wearing... a dress???  
  
"It's a GIRL?!?!?!?!?!?" Koenma screamed out loud that a girl pouring water could cause so much commotion in the Makai.  
  
"I believe so." A voice said behind Koenma. It was George, the blue oni that worked in the Reikai offices. In his arms was a stack of papers needing Koenma's seal of approval.  
  
"What's with this demon? Why is she pouring water by the barrier wall? Is she trying to flood the Makai?"  
  
"Possibly. Or maybe she's watering the plants there sir?" George, the blue oni suggested.  
  
"Don't be stupid. She's up to something."  
  
They watched as the demoness poured water onto the ground, watching it flow until the demoness put her youki into it. The water glowed blue and then started to expand until it cracked the ground she was standing on in half.  
  
Koenma stared wide-eyed at the screen. "Ok. It's official. She's up to something"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU THINK HIEI IS GOING TO WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Shhhhh!!!!!" Kuwabara hissed. "You're gonna wake poor little Yukina up. My sweet little Yukina, I Kazuma Kuwabara will pro-- OUCH!" Yusuke bopped Kuwabara on the head. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Because you're an idiot! Anyway, what did you say? You thought Hiei was going to..."  
  
"Die."  
  
"Yeah that... Where'd you get an idea like that from?"  
  
"Well, Yukina was giving up a lot of youki, and she said, 'My brother needs youki before he...' and then she fainted. I don't know exactly what that means, but I'm pretty sure it's not a good thing."  
  
"Well duh! It wouldn't be that important if she ended up saying ' before he wakes up and starts singing songs from 'Annie' (the musical)[1] .'"  
  
"OH!!! I love that musical!!" Kuwabara exclaimed before he started to break out it song. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow! You're only a day aw-- OUCH!"  
  
Kuwabara got another bop on the head.  
  
"Stop that will you?"  
  
"I would stop if you wouldn't stop acting like an idiot," Yusuke said rolling his eyes.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe give him some of our youki?"  
  
"NO WAY AM I GIVING YOUKI TO THAT ANNOYING PAIN IN THE A--"  
  
"Will you two shut up?" a voice said behind them.  
  
They turned around to see red eyes burning through a small mist floating toward them.  
  
"Who are y--"  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabara fell to the floor groaning in pain. Yusuke reached up and touched his head. It was wet. He brought his hand down to his eyes and saw the tone of dark red on his hand before he passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Annie is a very popular Broadway musical shown here in New York  
  
Another cliffhanger peoples! Sorry. I still have a small bit of writer's block, which will hopefully go away soon. (I hope, I hope) Can you guess who the red-eyed stranger is? If you can, you get announced in the beginning and you get an e-mail of a pic drawn by me. ^-^ So remember, if you guess, leave your e-mail address or login to ff.net and I'll get your e- mail address from there. Oh yeah! If you win, you can make requests for pics, like either Hiei or Kurama or a dragon, or a rose or Yusuke or something like that. Review please! ^^ 


	7. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: How many of these do I have to make? *sigh* Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. No matter how much I beg and pray and hope and wish that Kurama and Hiei both belong to me............... it's not gonna happen.  
  
Note: This story is still yaoi, and will remain yaoi until I get a brain transplant that will change my demented mind into a normal one *hears screams and gasps of horror*. NOOO Anything but that!!!! Okay well.... One more announcement and its on with the fic!  
  
Announcement: Heh... the winner of my little challenge to guess who the red- eyed figure at the end of the last chapter is.....................*drum roll* *opens a little card handed to her* TSUNAMI!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Omedetou!!!!! Was it that hard??? I kinda thought some people would say Hiei, but then again. HIEI'S UNCONCIOUS!!!!! So.................... Anyway... Tsunami won and you (referring to Tsunami) get to choose a pic that you would like me to draw for you. There are no limits but try to keep the pic within anime standards. I'm very flexible with whom and from what series you want the anime character from. Please try to keep your request simple, because I am a freshman in high school with a lot of honor classes to keep up in. Arigatou! Enjoy the fic!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Tsunami cuz number one... she won the contest... and number two because she's the only person who was not in any way connected to me and she put me on her favorites. I was very inspired by that and I hope other people will think of my writing as good so that they will put me on their favorites list too. (It gives me a lot of confidence...) Arigato Tsunami-chan!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
On with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 6: Kidnapped  
  
Kurama sat in his cell not knowing what to do next. Shinzoku had locked him in a cell, with wards everywhere, put electricity in the bars, and tortured him daily. Kurama got angry at the fact that Shinzoku was using him, Youko Kurama, as bait to lure the one he loved into the hands of death. He had to find a way out! He sat up and looked around his cell for ways to get out. He saw the electric bars, his stone bed, the small TV screen Shinzoku had put into his cell to torture him, and a small window with bars as well. Suddenly he started to get dizzy. The loss of nutrition made his body grow weak. 'NO! I have to stay awake!' He convinced himself. He *would* find a way out of here. He *would* get back to Hiei in time to save his life. He *would* live with his beloved for the rest of eternity...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! A sinister laugh could be heard from behind the mist. It was Shinzoku. He had somehow projected a solid duplicate of himself that could slide through walls. No one could harm him, but he could harm others.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara lay on the floor unconscious, their bodies sprawled out on the ground. Shinzoku was satisfied that the only two people who could restore Hiei's spirit energy were unconscious. And they would stay that way until Hiei died. But he couldn't let Hiei die. He needed him to find out where the Medallion of the Goddess was. He passed through the wall and into Hiei's room, and picked up the little fire demon. A portal appeared in the middle of the room and sent Shinzoku back to the Makai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinzoku walked in with his lightning whip out, ready to give Kurama his daily lashings. Kurama would have lashings everyday until he told Shinzoku where the medallion was. However, that was not likely to happen, so everyday, Kurama would get 100 lashings, courtesy of Shinzoku himself.  
  
However, that day, Shinzoku seemed weaker than usual. His lightning whip didn't shine as brightly, and his red eyes didn't glow with the fiery intensity that it had when he wanted to torture someone. All in all, he was pretty much... weaker than before. Kurama watched as Shinzoku walked into the room, showing no emotion, but not looking as murderous as before. 'What is wrong with him?' Kurama wondered.  
  
What was wrong with Shinzoku was that his newly developed transporting device, took his own spirit energy to make a complete duplicate of himself. A full Makai demon could not go through the gates to the Ningenkai without passing some sort of test to prove that he wasn't going to do anything evil. Yeah right! Like he would actually take the time to go through one of those things and then having to be sent back because he wanted to take over the three worlds. So instead, Shinzoku made duplicates of himself out of spirit energy. It was not demon and so it did not have to go through one of the test portals. Shinzoku had high enough energy to duplicate himself, and enough energy to create a portal in which he would connect with the Ningenkai, but he only had enough for one trip per four months. And also, only one being could travel through the portal per trip. If his entire army of S-class youkais (which is not very many, I might add), minus Capricorn who was killed, he would be drained of not only his spirit energy, but his life energy as well. What was the point of sending an entire army of youkai into the Ningenkai, conquering it, and taking it into your control, if you were dead? No, Shinzoku would never do something as dumb as that. But his last visit... yes... his last visit had been most satisfying. He had brought back his one secret weapon............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up you dimwit!" Genkai's voice  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke groaned. His eyes slowly opened, and although everything was still blurry, he knew that Genkai and Kuwabara were standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at both of them clearly. Kuwabara had a huge lump on his head and his entire head was bandaged. Yusuke felt the back of his head and his fingers felt a cool, wet spot on the back of his head. He sat up and went to the mirror. There, he saw that even though his head was also bandaged, blood still seeped through the white cloth.  
  
"What happened?" he asked drowsily.  
  
"Seems you were both knocked out by a very strong demon, with a very high youki," Genkai informed them. "I could still feel his power a while after he left."  
  
"He must have come here for a reason." Yusuke said.  
  
"He probably did. But what would a powerful demon like that want?" Kuwabara asked  
  
Yukina ran into the room frantically screaming. "Hiei's gone!! Oniichan is GONE!!!!!!"  
  
"So that's what he took." Yusuke gritted his teeth. "But where did he take him?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei woke up in an unusual place. The room was very dim, but he could still see some things. It was a rather large room made out of stones and pillars. There were many weapons on the side of the room and he was lying on a dark floor with strange patterns carved inside of them. He sat up and looked around. There was no one else in the room but him. He didn't like this place at all.  
  
"Hello Hiei," a voice said out of nowhere.  
  
Hiei turned around and saw a shadowed figure walking toward him. It walked toward him until it stopped right in front of him. He squinted his eyes in attempt to see the creatures face, but there was not enough light to see the demon's face.  
  
"What? No welcome for the person who holds your friend? Or should I say lover?"  
  
Hiei jerked in shock. 'Damn. This demon's got Kurama. Who is it?' His thoughts roamed back to his last conversation with Kurama.  
  
"...I stole a powerful item from the most powerful demon you could think of."  
  
"...Shinzoku wanted the medallion back. He wanted to destroy the Makai and take over the Ningenkai."  
  
"He didn't believe me and tortured me until I told him that I didn't have it but I knew who did."  
  
It was Shinzoku who had brought him here. Shinzoku had Kurama. Hiei stood up and faced the demon. Actually, he faced the demon's waist. Shinzoku was A LOT taller than he was. He didn't care. He wanted to slice the demon up into a million different pieces and feed them to his Kokuryuuha.  
  
'I will destroy this poor excuse for a demon.......... even if I die trying!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke was just about to answer Yukina when the communication mirror started to beep. Koenma's face popped up on the tiny screen and he was yelling quite loudly.  
  
"Yusuke! Get you and your team's butts here NOW!"  
  
"What now?" Yusuke complained.  
  
"Another demon has been spotted at another region of the barrier wall and she seems to be getting through. Botan should be there soon to pick you guys up."  
  
"Botan's gonna pick us up?! I think I'm gonna be sick"  
  
"Yusuke, this is no time to be complaining about the way of transportation to get to the Reikai. You have to go to the Makai fast and stop the demoness from getting through the--- WAH!" Koenma suddenly screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's almost through! Forget about coming here. Just go to the Makai and get rid of her. We'll have a team of youkai waiting for you guys to be done and they'll repair the barrier wall. GO NOW!"  
  
"Alright! Sheesh..." Yusuke clicked off the communicator and he and Kuwabara ran to the closest portal to the Makai.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, what about the shrimp? I mean what's Koenma gonna say if he sees that shorty's not there?"  
  
"We'll just have to worry about that later."  
  
They jumped through the portal not knowing how everything would turn out. It would all be up to fate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok............. well, not really too bad of a cliffhanger if you think about it. I'm like dragging this thing on and on and on and on..................... It's supposed to be a lot farther in than it is. *sigh* I'm sooooooo bad at making things short and to the point. I mean, my chapters may be pretty short, but my ideas aren't. I'm just gonna go around and around and around in circles. Well, Tsunami-chan, you have the choice of your pic. Tell me soon! Please review my crappy "circle story." Call it crappy if u wish, but please review it. 


	8. Flames A short note

Ok. Another small note. I just got my first flame. I don't mind flames when they are on my story. Ok. I get it, you don't like yaoi. But u don't have to call me dumb to prove your point. I'm sorry that I can't spell, and so just for that flamer, I fixed all the chapters in which I spelt "yaoi" wrong. I apologize if anyone else found that offensive in any way. I don't mind u flaming my fic, but please don't call me stupid or dumb or anything like that. It does get to me. Also, my summary does say that this is a yaoi story. And I say it in front of every chapter. So please try to avoid my stories if you don't like yaoi. I say it clearly and I hope not to get many more flames and many more complements and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you for your consideration. 


	9. Aquarius, the Water Bearer

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and if anyone told you I did............ THEY LIED! hehe Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and all those other producer peoples. One day... I'm gonna end up working for them so that I can say that I WORK at the place that owns and copyrights Yu Yu Hakusho! Yeah... like that'll ever happen.  
  
Notes: This story is still yaoi and will forever be yaoi. I will keep writing yaoi until I am 61 without a job and still obsessed with anime. ^-^ ok................ maybe not 61 but somewhere around there. hehe.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update! I've been a bit busy. Foxglove is still waiting for me to write the next chapter to the joined story we wrote, Sushi is still waiting for those pics and for me to get to the post office to send her anime back, my teachers are expecting me to read The Odyssey (boring), and I'm never gonna finish this fic. *hits head* I also have to finish that pic for Tsunami............ hm........... not to worry Tsunami! I'll get it to you soon! *goes off looking for a piece of paper to draw on*  
  
Special thanks to all my reviewers. (here comes the list.............)  
  
To Fierce-Diety-Link (for sympathizing with me when I had no reviews), to JezKittyKittyKat (for being my best friend in school........ though u haven't reviewed in a while................) Kewla (for waiting patiently throughout the months it took me to publish most of my chapters) to ellen, Raye Yuy, Yukina, Tifa, (for being so supportive and actually living in New York!!!!!! :-P) to Tsunami (for being the first person that I do not know to put me on her favorites list. Question: are u also Leah Bushnoe??? cuz u left an anonymous comment under that name with your e-mail) Blood Roses (LINDSAY!!! Thanx for all the tips and suggestions.), Anime Lover, GoldenCross88, Kiriska (sorry all my chapters are short!!!!) Monica, ClosetFreak (it's fun talking to u online! I AM SAM!!! Hehe), Galford340, whoever "................" is, Sara, Silver foxglove (ONEECHAN!!!!!), Morien Alexander (thanks for the support!), lia-goddess (LIA-CHAN!!! Did u ever get to read this?), Rose Thorne (I REBUKE THE YAOI HATER FOR CALLING YOU STUPID AS WELL! MEAN FLAMER! *I deleted his reviews though* (), Blackdragon (again, thanks for the support), AoiHyou (^_^ love our chats online and I hope you continue "Phoenix" soon! DO NOT DISCONTINUE IT PLEASE!!!), The Demonic Duo (-_-() my fanfics are bad but thank you for the support and the encouragement, I appreciate it), futagoakuma-tenshi01 (Thanks for the info. *goes off to call her friend to ask her to tape it for her!*).  
  
THANKS TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!  
  
Oh Yeah! This Chapter is dedicated to my big sis Foxglove, for being there when I needed her and for helping me with the obstacles of life. (Check out our joined fic. The Crazy Ramblings of CrescentStar and YoukoFoxglove.)  
  
OK! On with the story!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Aquarius, the Water Bearer  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had just reached the Makai and from where they landed (on top of each other) they could see the demoness um......... "watering?" her way through the barrier wall.  
  
"Aw Jeez........ we have to fight a girl who makes things crack by just pouring water?" Yusuke complained. He wasn't very happy about having to go against a girl, and the fact that he only had Kuwabara for help... well... the chances of winning were slim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bzt bzt bzt.  
  
Kurama pulled his hands away from the electric bars. They came back smoking and they started to turn red. He was sick of sitting in the darkened cell. He wanted to get out and help Hiei or Yusuke. Even Kuwabara (A/N: actually, he's the one who needs the most help xP)............ ANYONE!!! He just wanted to get out period. It seemed impossible. He had to try to get passed the bars of the cell without being burned to a crisp, then get past the S-class youkai Shinzoku had blocking his cell, and then go through Shinzoku's throne room and out the door. That meant he'd probably have to face Shinzoku himself.  
  
He started with the first obstacle he had to get through. 'How am I supposed to get passed the damn electric bars?!' he thought frustrated. 'If only the stupid wards would let me use my powers!' He looked at the wards around his arm. It prevented him from moving much and kept all his power under control so that he couldn't hurt anyone. They were marked with a symbol of all the elements, meaning that it kept all powers of every youkai under control. It probably could even keep inanimate things under control. 'THAT'S IT!' An idea had hit Kurama. Why didn't he think of this before?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei looked at the large sized demon. 'He must have a weak point.' Hiei reached for his katana only to find a mass of air in his grasp.  
  
Shinzoku laughed, "You really think I would be that stupid as to let you be armed with your katana, a weapon that you have mastered, against me?"  
  
"If you had any dignity you would fight me when I had my mastered weapon. But I don't expect you to have any dignity so it figures you would do that."  
  
"Do what?" Shinzoku questioned, now annoyed at the fire demon standing below him.  
  
Hiei snickered, "Act like a coward and run away from the fact that I could beat you in my sleep!"  
  
Shinzoku glared at Hiei, daring him to try to come and defeat him. Hiei glared back, matching the harshness and hatred reflected in his eyes. Shinzoku used this chance to fire a stream of water at the fire demon. The water surged and created a tide just above Hiei. It surrounded him on all sides and then crashed down on him with no mercy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to the water youkai and saw that she was almost through the barrier wall. 'We have to get her attention somehow.' Then he got an idea. He pushed Kuwabara and he fell flat on his face.  
  
"Why the hell'd u do that Urameshi?!" Kuwabara's yelling got the demoness' attention and Yusuke shot his spirit gun at her.  
  
She flew backwards a couple of feet into the barrier wall.  
  
"You will pay for that." She said in a mysterious voice. "You killed my brother and now you will die!"  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"Yes!" she said firmly. "Capricorn was my brother. I am Aquarius and I will destroy you and make you drown in the sea of my wrath!"  
  
She then poured water from her jug onto the ground. The ground cracked and split in two. Yusuke and Kuwabara were separated on either side of the deep crevice in the ground.  
  
The demoness started to chant a spell underneath her breath.  
  
"What the hell is she mumbling?" Yusuke yelled impatiently.  
  
When she got to the end of the chant, she poured more water towards the ground. But this time, it didn't touch the earth. Against all laws of gravity, the stream of water shot up into the air and started to curve around. All of a sudden, it grew solid. It had claws and a head started to form out of the front of the mass of water.  
  
"Urameshi, I think I just saw its eye." Kuwabara called over to Yusuke, but Yusuke was just standing there, watching every move of the demoness as she stood on the ground in front of the dragon.  
  
'How come her jar never runs out of water?' He thought in his mind. 'It must be a limitless supply of her youki. Argh! How do we get rid of her?'  
  
The dragon looked at Yusuke as if it could read his thoughts and glided forward to protect its master. It glared at Kuwabara and Yusuke and its eyes turned from a light cerulean color to a dark midnight blue. They saw its scales harden and they shone like metal in the sunlight. All of a sudden, it opened its mouth and a huge mass of water rushed out of its mouth. The pressure of the water overpowered Yusuke and Kuwabara and they both fell into the deep crack in the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama groaned in pain as the wards resisted his movements. He was trying to move the wards on his arms down to the palm of his hands. It was difficult and a bead of sweat trailed down his porcelain face lingering on his perfectly shaped chin before falling to the ground. Slowly but surely, the wards were sliding down his arms. He had thinned a little ever since he'd gotten here. The ward was not retied and so his now slick skin, dampened by sweat, allowed the wards to somewhat fall towards his hands.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the wards made their way to his wrists. He then closed his fingers over the ward, biting his lip so that he wouldn't scream and draw attention to himself, and with one sharp jerk, pulled them into the middle of his palm. Surprisingly enough, they didn't break and instead, they slipped right off his hand.  
  
Kurama collapsed on the floor with the ward in his hand. He had used a great deal of his youki to stay conscious from all the pain the ward was inflicting him with. He sat on the cell floor, knees bent beneath him and gasped in large gulps of air. He gathered his strength and got up, the ward in hand, and put one on each side of the bars. The lightning on the bars of the cell flickered and then their power was totally cut off by the electric restraints on the wards.  
  
Using his bare hands, he pried the cell bars open, draining most of his strength. He crawled out of the cell (A/N: LITERALLY CRAWLED!), and bearing the loss of energy he felt, stood up and tried to walk. The demons guarding his cell were asleep and he made sure to be very quiet. Step by step he walked, closer and closer to the door that would lead him into Shinzoku's throne room.  
  
'This is it........ I have to beat him.......... I have to win............ for Hiei.'  
  
He made it to the edge of the door and barely opened it when his eyes widened in horror.  
  
'HIEI?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke groaned as he held onto the small piece of rock that kept him up from falling into the darkness below. He had fell about 20 feet from the top of the cliff (A/N: I think it's like a cliff now that it's cut in half and all........ like the side of a mountain) and was now hanging on for dear life.  
  
"URAMESHI!! DOWN HERE!"  
  
Yusuke heard a voice call him and looked down. He saw that the orange- haired boy had fallen a couple feet below him and was holding onto a tree root poking out from the side of the cliff.  
  
"How are we supposed to get out?!" Kuwabara yelled up to Yusuke.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know?" he yelled back. "Just let me think for a minute okay? It's not that easy to get out of a crack in the ground while hanging onto a small piece of rock!"  
  
Kuwabara shut up and Yusuke started to think of some way to get out of the deep crevice.  
  
'There has to be a ground underneath us right?' He slipped on the footing of the mountain he had and a couple small pebbles tumbled down the side of the mountain. He listened for a sound to echo back to him but none came.  
  
'Uh oh....... that's not good. How the hell am I supposed to get us out of this one?'  
  
The water dragon came over and looked down into the crevice, as did the water demoness.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. "This is perfect. Water dragon, Water stream attack!"  
  
The blue dragon shot a blast of water into the crevice and water poured over Yusuke and Kuwabara. It was very powerful and went far down into the crevice. It seemed to have found the floor, because it started to surge back up. It was then that Yusuke got an idea.  
  
"Kuwabara! Jump on top of the water," he yelled, trying to let Kuwabara hear him over the sound of the rushing water. He hoped that his plan would work. Kuwabara had heard him and followed him as the two jumped on top of the stream of water.  
  
The dragon stopped its attack and the demoness drew back all the water into her jar. She looked down into the crevice and saw that nothing was there. She called back the water dragon and it turned back into a stream of water before flowing back into her jar. Thinking that the two had been forced down to the center of the earth by the pressure of the water, she walked away, a satisfied grin on her face.  
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" a voice yelled from behind her.  
  
"WHAT?!" she screamed.  
  
Kuwabara cut her jar in half. With the source of her youki gone, the demoness was helpless and could only watch as Yusuke called forth his youki into his hand.  
  
"SHOT GUN!"  
  
She started to fade as her body was destroyed by Yusuke's last attack.  
  
'I'm sorry...... I failed you brother........'  
  
She disappeared and Yusuke exhaled loudly, a sigh of relief as he sat on the ground.  
  
"If they're all gonna be like this, I don't think I want to listen to Koenma anymore."  
  
"Urameshi............. you never listened to him in the first place."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*looks at what she just wrote* -_-() how corny................... This is somewhat of a parting chapter because after this chapter, I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic. Hehe (and everyone was wondering why this one was a bit longer xP). It's not something I'm proud of and I don't think I have any ideas anymore. I don't know.......... what do you think? I mean it's not my choice I guess............... cuz if u guys like it I guess I'll update maybe once every................ 10 years? I dunno. Maybe u guys can help me. All in favor of me continuing this fic? *no one raises their hands* and all in favor of discontinuing this fic? *one person raises their hand* IT'S OFFICIAL!! THIS FIC IS NOW DISCONTINUED!!! No............. I want opinions of actually people, not just the imaginary audience I made up. *gets millions of pointy things thrown at her from the imaginary audience.* Please review.............. and tell me what you think. 


	10. One Who Multiplies

UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! *bounces up and down* YAY! YAY! YAY! ^_^ I wanted to make this one longer for all the people who waited so it's uh.......... REALLY late... (sorry!!!!) cuz I still have writer's block [a really big block at that... *points to block in the corner of her room that is now taller than she is... (I'm 5' 6" -_-() )]  
  
ANYWAY............... I decided that since I got so many positive reviews to continue this fic I thought that I'd be nice and continue it. Then again............ most of the reviews were from AoiHyou and JezKittyKittyKat. -_-() the crazy people......... reviewing every single chapter in one day!!! *sigh* well, to everyone who reviewed, I thank you very much. I don't expect this writing process to come easily, but I'll try my hardest to make you all happy. I thank all my reviewers, and all those who have put me on their favorites list. YOU ALL RULE!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I so wish I owned Kurama and Hiei................ *drool* hm............ I got an idea............... *goes on a plane and flies to Japan. Bursts into Yoshihiro Togashi's office and demands that he changes the copyright over to me!!* -_-() darn. He said 'no' *pouts and walks away sulking*  
  
Notes: Story is Yaoi and will always be yaoi. Kurama and Hiei make the cutest couple don't they?  
  
Kurama: But of course! Hiei and I belong together.  
  
Me: Yeah.......... now if only someone could convince Yoshihiro Togashi- sama that............  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: Aww Hiei, don't you want to be together officially? *pulls him into a tight hug*  
  
Me: Oi........... I better get on with the fic before Kurama suffocates the poor fire demon.  
  
Hiei: s-ssomeone *chokes* h-h-help me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: o.O  
  
Oh! One last thing... This chapter is dedicated to Blood Roses. (LINDSAY- SAN!!!) Thanks for always being there when I need you to be and trying to help me with ideas for my fic! And also for being an ever faithful reviewer! ^_^ LUV U LINDSAY!!!!!!! Oh... and go read her fics too. She writes bout X-Men Evolution, Dragonball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, and of course..... Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review her Yu Yu fic if u read it. It's about Yusuke's relationship with his mother. ^_^  
  
NOW~~ ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 8: One Who Multiplies  
  
'HIEI!'  
  
Kurama's eyes widened at the thought of Hiei being drenched by water.  
  
'Dammit, Hiei! RUN!'  
  
He saw Hiei brace himself for the wave of water coming toward him when all of a sudden....  
  
"SHINZOKU-SAMA! SHINZOKU-SAMA!" (A/N: Reminds you of Jaken (Inuyasha), doesn't it? -_-())  
  
A dark blue demon had just run in yelling Shinzoku's name. Shinzoku stopped his attack and Hiei watched as the wave coming toward him stopped in midair. He tried getting away but when he ran in the other direction, a huge tidal wave surged in front of him, blocking him from escape.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk Hiei, you should know me better than that."  
  
"If I had the choice I wouldn't know about you at all..." Hiei retorted.  
  
Shinzoku growled and turned back to the midnight blue demon. (A/N: Why are all the demons blue?) "What the hell do you want? I was in the middle of something important."  
  
"Shinzoku-sama, Aquarius was defeated today sir," the demon reported.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Shinzoku's loud voice boomed through the castle and Kurama's mind congratulated Yusuke and Kuwabara for defeating the demons without his and Hiei's help.  
  
"I will not be defeated by a bunch of worthless, pathetic HUMANS!" He spat the last word out as if it was a germ or a disease that was infecting his very being. "Go Pisces." He said in a calm and threatening voice. Kurama was surprised at how quickly the demon's attitude could be changed. "Keep our ningen friends busy with your...... special technique..."  
  
The demon had something up his sleeve. Hiei snarled at the demon wondering what he could be up to now. 'This poor excuse for a demon doesn't even care that his forces are being stripped and burned in a fire of demon guts. By the time he decides to act on his plan to dominate the three worlds, he'll have no one left to help him!'  
  
Shinzoku turned back to Hiei.  
  
"Now... where were we...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keiko and Yukina were sitting down at the coffee table in the center of the temple's living room, when a demon with dark blue skin and spikes running down his back. His entire body was covered in scales, which reflected off multicolored lights, sending flashes of light and rainbows everywhere.  
  
"Wh-Who are y-you?" Keiko stuttered.  
  
"I am Pisces, a servant of master Shinzoku. Where are those worthless humans who have destroyed two of master Shinzoku's forces?!?! The other two were weak, but I will rip apart each human limb by limb!" He reached over to the coffee table and shattered the glass in the middle with on strike of his hand, and broke off each of the legs of the coffee table.  
  
"Yukina run!" Keiko whispered.  
  
"But I can't leave you here!"  
  
"Yukina, if I die, at least you will be alive to help Yusuke and Kuwabara. If you die... who's going to heal the idiots from the millions of wounds they're gonna get?"  
  
"Keiko... don't talk like that."  
  
The demon advanced on Keiko and Yukina with a leg of the coffee table in each hand.  
  
"Yukina please! I'll distract him, you RUN!"  
  
Yukina looked helplessly at Keiko, but with no other choices, she nodded her head. Keiko picked up a shard of glass that broke off from the middle of the coffee table and threw it at the demon. It pierced a piece of his skin, but he emotionlessly turned toward Keiko, his crimson eyes glowing.  
  
"Since the human and his little companion are not here, I shall have to start with you."  
  
Yukina took this chance and ran for her life, however when she got to the door...  
  
"You think you will escape?"  
  
Yukina gasped. In front of her was none other than the midnight blue demon who was threatening Keiko. She turned back around to see that that demon was still in front of Keiko now on the verge of pinning her to the wall. Suddenly, her air supply had been cut off as the other demon in front of her coiled his hand around her neck and lifted her from the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara scrambled towards the portal that transported them between the Makai and the Ningenkai. Landing directly in front of Genkai's temple, the pair got up and started trudging slowly up the long flight of stairs, when suddenly a high pitch scream met their ears.  
  
"Keiko......."  
  
"Yukina......"  
  
The two boys ran up the stairs, each step making the temple seem farther and farther away. Finally, when they reached the top of the steps, another high pitch scream was heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!"  
  
Yukina screamed as she was pulled up from the ground and the blue demon dug his nails into her throat, minutely cutting off her air supply.  
  
"YUKINA!"  
  
Keiko screamed her friend's name before feeling pain in her neck. She wasn't holding up much better than Yukina. Her new blouse had been torn at the collar and the embroidering done on the edges of the sleeves had been pulled out of its stitching. The demon... or was it the replica of the demon...? It didn't matter. It had pinned her too the wall of the temple and was drawing blood from her neck with a sharp spike that came from it's back.  
  
She closed her eyes. It was inevitable. She was unable to escape and therefore... both of them would die... Her eyes clenched even more as she thought of the person that had dragged her into this mess.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinzoku walked closer to Hiei, standing about three feet away from him. He called back the wave, deciding to kill Hiei... in a more... appropriate way.  
  
Hiei smirked, not knowing Shinzoku's plan, and sent a blaze of fire straight at Shinzoku. To his surprise it came soaring back at him and hit him square in the stomach.  
  
Hiei groaned as he was blasted backwards and towards the wall. He blurred down to the ground, but was weakened and he needed to use his hand to just get up in a crouching position.  
  
'Dammit! He can reflect attacks! And at twice the power!'  
  
Shinzoku saw the surprise in Hiei's eyes and smirked, his own eyes glowing red.  
  
"Did I surprise you Hiei? Is my attack too strong for you?"  
  
He walked up to where Hiei was crouching and grabbed his collar, pulling him up with one hand, lifting him off the ground. He mumbled something to himself until something appeared in his hand...  
  
Hiei gasped. 'My katana!'  
  
"Yes Hiei." Shinzoku said, reading Hiei's thoughts. "This is your katana." He flicked the blade back and forth, still holding Hiei up with he other hand. It shimmered with each flick of Shinzoku's wrist.  
  
"Ironic isn't it? The one weapon that has saved you and those you care about so much will now be the one that brings about your demise."  
  
Hiei clenched his teeth, as Shinzoku brought the blade to his neck and drew a thin line of blood across the diameter. He was then about to bring the blade to Hiei's wrist when...  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
Shinzoku turned and Hiei's eyes widened at the voice.  
  
'Kurama?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke ran as fast as he could, following the sound of the scream that was most likely Keiko's.  
  
'Please be ok... Please...'  
  
Kuwabara ran after Yusuke, concerned about Yukina... and um... what's her name? Oh yeah... Keiko.  
  
They reached the room of the temple where the scream was coming from. Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw two demons... both looking exactly like the other, each holding one girl captive.  
  
The one holding Yukina turned around and Kuwabara gasped as he saw that Yukina was unconscious and there were five crescent shaped marks in he neck. The demon smirked and put his hand around her neck again, starting to increase the strength of his grip slowly.  
  
"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Kuwabara was in a rage now. "Let go of her if you have enough GUTS to fight us directly!!"  
  
The blue demon smirked again and started to speak. He closed his eyes and mumbled a string of words underneath his breath.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? If you don't stop smiling I'll have to punch your mouth out," Yusuke threatened. He looked over to the one holding Keiko. "We'll fight both of you, one on one. Then you can put Keiko down and I'll be able to shut you up."  
  
"There is no need for that," a voice said behind them.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to see the same blue demon that was holding Yukina and Keiko. It then multiplied and there were two demons in front of them.  
  
"I am Pisces. I suppose now you now one of my special techniques," one of the multiplied demons said.  
  
"I am able to multiply myself as many times as I need," the other one continued.  
  
"And each copy is just as strong as the original," the one behind them said.  
  
"And yet each one can attack you at different times. There is no coordinated technique to each replica's attack." The last demon holding Keiko walked out of the temple.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were surrounded on all sides by ugly blue demons, all having the same attack strength and all being able to multiply again at any time.  
  
'Oh Shit......'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Starangel: HI EVERYONE!!!!! I'm just gonna do a little talking. ^_^ My writer's block is... sort of stopping but I still have some. *points to block which has shrunk to 4" 5'* ^_^ I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope it was worth waiting... one...two... three... four... FIVE months?!?! I haven't written in 5 MONTHS?!?!  
  
Hiei: It was about to become six. *points to author* Don't you all want to kill her?  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Starangel: EEP! *ducks all the sharp pointy object thrown at her.*  
  
Hiei: Serves you right.  
  
Starangel: I'M SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! I just had no idea what to write!!! I hope you all forgive me and that this chapter was worth the wait. I wanted to write more, but my writer's block is catching up to me. Also... there were so many good places to leave cliffhangers I just wasn't sure where to throw one down and end the chapter. I guess I could've continued, but I wasn't totally sure what to write and then how to end the chapter...  
  
Hiei: Just shut up and stop explaining to them. They already know that you're a stupid ninth grader with a brain the size of a peanut and that you have no writing skill whatsoever.  
  
Starangel: HEY!! I resent that statement!  
  
Hiei: *shrugs* You can't hide from the truth...  
  
Starangel: *snaps her fingers* *Hiei disappears* *pouts* He's so mean T_T  
  
R/R please! 


	11. An Author’s Farewell to this Fic

Author's farewell to this fic notes: XD  
  
Starangel: Hi all!!! This fic is officially dead!!!! ::all cheer!:: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! No more crappy writing, no more circle redundant plot, no more OOC people, no more stupid corny demons, no more Kuwabara bashing, no more demons named after astrological signs, no more of Turning Away Love for the Sake of Love! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)  
  
Hiei: It's about time!  
  
Starangel: Yup, it's official this time. This fic is DISCONTINUED!!!! I love you all my readers and I'm sorry I started this stupid fic in the first place, but please do not ask for more. My brain is dead, I hate this "thing," and I don't want to write in it anymore. So that's it!!! NO MORE OF THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!! ::all cheer:: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: The reviewers at least deserve something... ungrateful author...  
  
Starangel: I resent that statement!! ::ehem:: yes, I am getting to that. There are review responses after this stupid Author's note and then there's the official ending of TALftSoL. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
~.:*:.~Review Responses (from the BEGINNING!)~.:*:.~  
  
~*Silver Foxglove*~ - NEECHAN!!!!!!!!!! My first reviewer on fanfiction.net ever! I loved your support throughout this whole thing, but I'm just lost on inspiration. I luffles you so much neechan!!! Thankies for standing up to theyaoihater for me. I'm glad you're my neechan! Thankies for everything!!! ::huggles::  
  
~*Raven Konirish Darkheart*~ - ^^ Thank you for sympathizing with me when I had no reviews. It was very nice of you. Hehe and your explanation for Hiei's OOCness was very convincing. It made me feel better at least... ^^;;  
  
~*VelvetWhisper*~ - J-Chan!! You tried... with all your crazy death threats and insane reviews, you tried to get this fic moving. Sorry it didn't work out that way. ::looks around suspiciously:: you don't have a mass murder hidden in my house somewhere do you?? O.O  
  
~*Kewla*~ - Your support meant everything in the world to me. I loved getting reviews from you and you really made me feel like a good writer. I e-mailed you when I could!!!!! Since this is really the only fic you read of mine, I'll miss your encouragement and your wonderful comments. I actually tried the meditating idea... it didn't work very well, but I felt better at least. ^_^ Well, at least there's no more waiting. It's over now. I'm sorry you didn't get your last chapter, but thank you for all your kind words and comments. :) I hope your own writing goes well and that your daughter is doing well. Luvvies!! akuma-tenshi01*~ - Thank you for your review and your very helpful piece of inspiration. My friend taped more episodes for me, but I know that they took YYH off the air (at least that's what I heard). ^^;;  
  
~*manda*~ - Thank you for your review. I actually knew that "spirit gun" was called "rei gun" in Japanese, I was just being weird and changing from Japanese to English and then English to Japanese... ^^;; maybe I confused people that way... o.O  
  
~*Youkai-Yoshira*~ - I'm sorry, but it really is discontinued now. I'm glad you reviewed and thank you for your support.  
  
~* tkq (everybody_love_me_best@yahoo.com)*~ - I'm sorry honey, but I have to discontinue. I'd rather discontinue than keep putting out random stuff for your guys to read and have it be worse than I could actually write it. You guys deserve so much more than that. Thanks for your support though.  
  
~* Zera*~ - Thank you for your encouragement and I really wish I could write more, but I just can't and I don't want you guys to hang around this fic that I probably won't write in again. I want you guys to go experience the other stuff out there that's so much more worth reading than my stupid fic. I wish you well.  
  
~*Wolfgirl*~ - ::hides:: ::pleads:: don't kill me!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I'm, not continuing but I hope you understand the reasons why. (as stated above).  
  
~*Youko-Kali*~ - Thank you for your support. I hope you never figure out what you're going to do to me if I discontinue (considering the fact that I just made it official...). O.O :: prepared to run::  
  
~*Haruka Minamino*~ - Heh... I'm actually not continuing because I don't like how this is turning out and I have nothing left to write in this fic. ^^;; Thank you for your support though and I'm glad you reviewed.  
  
~*Nagareboshi*~ - Thank you for putting this fic on your favorites list, but I'm afraid it's dead now. I'm sorry about whatever happened with that guy and I hope you're all better now. If you ever need to talk, my screen name and e-mail are in my profile. Thanks for the review.  
  
~*catgirl*~ - ::covers ears:: OKAY!! Scream away!!! heh heh, I'm really sorry about discontinuing, but like I said before, I just want to post the best stuff for you guys and I know I can't write up to my potential for this fic. I hope you understand.  
  
~*Fate VII*~ - Wow... Virgo huh? I was actually going in order of month, starting in January and making my way down. Capricorn was Dec. 22 to Jan. 19 so I started with him and then moving on was Aquarius from Jan. 20 to Feb. 18 and then Pisces from Feb. 19 to March 20. Virgo would've been... Aug. 23 to Sept. 22. Long way to go... ^^;; sorry hun. Thanks for the review though.  
  
~*Rashiea*~ - Thanks for the review. I wish I could continue... I really wish I could...  
  
~*Lotr fanchick*~ - Sorry hun if you don't like Hiei and Kurama together that way, but that's your preference. And if you want to insult me, "meanie" is not exactly the best word to use...  
  
~*gehehe*~ - Thank you for the review. I would continue if I could... I would if I could...  
  
~* Darkstatic*~ - ::blushes:: Thank you for thinking that it's good, but as I said before, I don't believe it's one of my best works, and I want to write to my potential and have fics that are written with everything that they deserve written into them. Thank you for your review and encouragement.  
  
~*Green Devil*~ - I'm sorry I'm discontinuing it right when you want to read it, but I really just can't write this anymore. I hope you'll read my other works and that you'll like those as much as u like this one.  
  
~*enchantrax*~ - Sorry, even I don't know the WHOLE ending. I know how I want it to end and everything, but the whole thing's not even clear to me. I'm glad you commented on Hiei's personality. I've noticed that I can't keep his personality completely constant throughout this fic. I'm too lazy to change the beginning (yes I admit it), but it seems weird if he's not mean in the battles. Thank your for your comments and your review.  
  
~*Forever-Phoenix*~ - Thank you for your encouragement and comments. You really helped my confidence in certain areas and I hope you find other yaoi fics that make you want to read them. Many of them have good content besides just yaoi. Heh heh... about me taking votes... that was just a joke, though I hope they really don't do that in politics or anything. That would suck. XP Though I can tell you're pretty smart. Your logic is pretty good. :) I wish you well!  
  
~*Dream Fox*~ - Heh... thank you for your complements and I wish my writing style was as good as some other people, but I'm glad you enjoyed what I wrote. Sorry about discontinuing and not writing for a long time. (Starangel: I'm starting to sound VERRRYY redundant... Hiei: you started to sound redundant a while ago... Starangel: ^^;; ) Anyway, I'm sorry you won't get to see the Kurama and Hiei reunion. Gomen!!  
  
~* Priyanka (a_priyanka@hotmail.com)*~ - Thank you for the review, and as I've said many times, I wish I could continue it, but I just can't. I'm very sorry, but I hope my other fics satisfied your reading desire. Thanks for your support.  
  
~* Athena-chan*~ - ^^;; thank you for the complement, but I just don't think continuing will help anyone, considering that I think I could do so much better. Thanks for the support and the review though.  
  
~* Karumi (AmethystNeko@hotmail.com*~ - ^^ I'm thankful that you want to help me by leaving a comment, but I suppose this fic just caught up with me and finishing it just wasn't going to happen. I'm very sorry.  
  
~*Baka Gothic Kitsune*~ - It's so sweet of you to review every chapter to give me more reviews. Thank you for your support. Hehe, I love your comments on all my comments. :)  
  
~*Daughter of Black*~ - O.O ::speaks really quickly:: Thank you for the review and I'm sorry I'm discontinuing it, but I think it's starting to become necessary. Now if you'll excuse me I have some running and hiding to do. ::hides from evil twin:: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Tatoosh*~ - Unfortunately, the writer's block is still there. :: points to concrete block in the corner of the room:: and the inspiration for this fic- ::points to little ball in the middle of the room about as small as a pea:: - is dead. Thank you for your virtuous patience, and for your support. At least the waiting is over.  
  
~*Spark-gurl*~ - ^^;; Thank you for the review, and technically I am writing... just not the next chapter to this fic... ::ducks the whole bunch of pointy objects that are thrown at her::  
  
~*Lachesis*~ - Thank you for the advice. I tried that and it started to work, but I think this fic just went off in the wrong direction and even the most inspirational thing would not have gotten it back on it's feet. Thanks for yyour support.  
  
~*Yami Yue*~ - Lemme just first say that I love your name. A combination of Yami AND Yue! ::drools:: ^^;; Anyway, thank you for the complement, and no matter how much more my confidence has grown with all your kind words and reviews, I just can't not hate this one fic. I think I just started it off bad, and so the rest led downward. Thank you for your review.  
  
~*SilveryKitsune*~ - Oh... should I put your review response with Youkai Yoshira then too? @_@ Oh whatever, I was never very good at this organization thing anyway. Thank you for your support and your reviews. I hope all of your fics go well.  
  
~* DemonSpirit01*~ - Thank you for waiting so long. I'm sorry that this probably isn't what you were waiting for, but I hope you go off and read some other really great YYH fics that are more worthy of reviewers and support. Thanks again.  
  
~* Sophie*~ - Yeah... I know I made Hiei too nice, and I was just too lazy to fix that... ^^;; Well, anyway, thanks for the review and the support.  
  
~*shadowsdancingdragon*~ - O.O I can't believe you stayed up till 5:00 am reading this. -^^- Thank you for your complements and your support. It really brought up my confidence, and I'm sorry I had to discontinue this. And I was kinda torn between hurting Kurama and sparing him. People wanted him tortured and then other people wanted him unharmed. I kinda went with torturing. ^^;; SORRY!!!!  
  
~*Kitsune of the shadow relms*~ - Thank you for your review and your support. Sorry for discontinuing.  
  
~*venusgirl*~ - Thank you for your kind words and I think it's really sweet of you that you want to review every chapter, but one chapter really is enough. Also, thank you for putting my story on your favorites list. I'm sorry for discontinuing it now, but I suppose it had to happen sooner or later. I wish you luck on your own fic and I hope it doesn't end up like this one.  
  
~*KutieKate3188*~ - Thank you for your review. I think you get the prize for the most "really's" that appeared in one review. ^^;; I'mg lad you liked it and I'm very sorry for discontinuing.  
  
~*BabbleQueen*~ - Hehe... if you've read any of my other fic, you'll see that the yaoi level is pretty high. This one just happened to be more action and adventure than yaoi. ^^;; Thank you for your review and support.  
  
~*Madame Arrow Foxfire*~ - O.O ::looks around:: SHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't show the flaw!!!! Don't show the flaw!!!! XD Thank you for your review and for um... ::whispers:: pointing out some important fact that I over looked... ^_^ I said nothing... :)  
  
~*Rose Kitsune*~ - Well, KutieKate3188 got the prize for the most "really's" in one review. I gues you get the prize for the most "Update's" and "pretty's." ^^. Thank you for your review and for your support. I'm sorry to say that there will be no more updates.  
  
~*Double*~ - Oh hun... I wish I knew when Hiei became so nice. But sadly I don't. ^^;; Thank you for your review and your encouragement.  
  
~*R Amythest*~ - Wow... I've never had someone review every chapter of all of my works before. I'm flattered that you would do that, though I don' think this fic was worth that. ^^;; And about Asian's being bad at writing, I'm just sharing what my friend said. I think it applies for me, but it probably doesn't apply to you. OOHH!!! Who do u proofread for in the YGO section??? I love reading YGO fics!!! Anyway, I wish I could forget the plot, but then considering, without a plot there would be no story now would there? ::shrug:: I don't know, but thank you for your comments and reviews. I appreciate them.  
  
~*haruka-hikawa*~ - Oh wow... right when I finished these notes I went online and saw your review. Well, I'm very sorry that you ended up reading this right when I'm discontinuing it. Thank you for the support though and for putting me on your favorite authors list. Have you by any chance spoken to Yukii? She's one of my good friends who translates my fic into Spanish. ::shrug:: I dunno, she kinda just popped into my head... ^^;; Anyway, thank you again for your review and for your support.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Starangel: WHEEW!!!!! And that's it for review responses. I thank all of you who reviewed as well as those that read but did not review. You guys all rock! I hope that you will read my other work as well, but if not, this is goodbye. I'll miss you, those that I won't see anymore.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I'll still write, just not on this fic. And even though I hate how this turned out, I'm glad I wrote it because I got to meet a whole lot of awesome people who reviewed and I wish you all well in your writing and in your life. You are a great bunch of people and I hope that you all become successful people and everything.  
  
LUVVIES TO YOU ALL!!!!!!! 3  
  
And this is the official discontinuation to "Turning Away Love for the Sake of Love."  
  
Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimaru  
  
Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow  
  
~.:*:.~aznstarangel~.:*:.~ 


End file.
